1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a floated display unit, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a display unit that appears to be floated forward.
2. Discussion of the Background
Nowadays, a mobile terminal has become an important necessity in daily living. According to the technical developments of a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal may provide voice information, message information, image information, MP3 services, games, and digital broadcasting information to a user. The user may confirm the information through a display unit of the mobile terminal.
In a conventional folder type or a slide type mobile terminal, since the length of a first body unit is almost the same as that of a second body unit, a display unit may appear planar. Thus, an image displayed on the display unit may not be floated or distinguished, which may deteriorate viewing efficiency.
In such a mobile terminal, a speaker may be used for digital broadcasts, moving pictures, or MP3 services.
However, the speaker in the conventional folder type or slide type mobile terminal may be installed in a side or rear surface of the mobile terminal. Accordingly, when viewing digital broadcasts or moving pictures on a display unit of the mobile terminal, sound may be output through the side or rear surface of the mobile terminal, which may limit the ability of the mobile terminal to provide a user with high quality sound.